User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 781: The Sosuke Aizen Effect
I miss making review blogs. So here I am. All hyped up on Sugar and ready to go! Cover Story: Could this please end already I mean seriously it's been 25 issues and we still don't care about anyone except Jinbe. Although if the cover story ends now, it'll really illustrate how long this arc was. It began in the middle of Caribou's long (but at least fun) cover story, had 20 animal covers, and now...this. Wow. http://i1292.photobucket.com/albums/b573/amateragi/die-die-die_zps8tehb7du.gif My thoughts exactly, kid. Anyways, Doflamingo changes the game, blahbitty blahbitty blah. I certainly don't mind, because we've seen God Usopp sit his lazy butt on the king's plateau for too long. Gotta get that exercise in! What good is a Shonen Manga without some racing against the clock? Or the cage, in this case? However, I am questioning the amount of time it'll take for Luffy's battle with Doflamingo to happen. Will it really take an hour? And how the heck is Luffy gonna beat Doffy anyway? Too OP for OP. Oh yeah, there's the elephant in the room too. And I don't mean Sabo. Sabo was soooo 2013. And he's slow too. You're too slow! Oh well, if we can't have a pyrotechnic display, a kick will easily do. http://i1292.photobucket.com/albums/b573/amateragi/sanic_zps0ksixxpo.jpg So Luffy doesn't have no time to cry about his boyfriend dying because he's too busy attacking in fits of rage. Oh yeah, and his boyfriend's not dead too. Told you! http://i1292.photobucket.com/albums/b573/amateragi/i%20was%20right_zpsrpwa26sp.gif So Law uses an OP attack with the OP-OP fruit to destroy Doflamingo's innards. Sort of. As long as he has his strings, he will always have innards! How exactly is this not a Logia again? All OPness aside, let's focus on the one thing, the blog title itself. So, I once predicted back in November, when reviewing Chapter 768, that Law would not Doflamingo due to a little thing known as... *drumroll please* THE SOSUKE AIZEN EFFECT! For those of you who weren't here, and those imbeciles who forgot about it, the Sosuke Aizen effect is a cardinal law in manga that no matter how much damage side characters do to the main antagonist, the main antagonist will always come back. For those of you questioning my logic, there are over 20 chapters of Bleach named "Deicide" that prove my point well. In Deicide, Aizen was probably attacked by like 25 Soul Reapers and ex-Soul Reapers, plus one of his henchmen, and survived due to a handy tool known as the Hogyoku, until Ichigo got so strong that he three or four-shotted Aizen in the final battle, apparently because Kubo couldn't "deicide" how to finish the monster of an arc he created. And that, my friends, is how you DON'T write fight stories. So, basically, I was right. I won't add the gif again, but this chapter played out exactly like a Deicide chapter. Law miraculously returned, dealt horrific injuries to Doffy, but guess what? He hasn't crossed over into any other land yet! I think I can add this gif again, though. http://i1292.photobucket.com/albums/b573/amateragi/die-die-die_zps8tehb7du.gif The kid could either be Doflamingo or Law, depending on how you're looking at this. Also, isn't the dead guy whose body Law used the same guy Doflamingo killed for making fun of Pica's voice? Now that is a plot device! Poll time! How was the chapter As alive as Pell As alive as this wiki As alive as Law As alive as a brick As alive as Monet Will Law pull another Resurrecion Yes No Will Doflamingo pull another Aizen? Yes Certainly Without a doubt Are Kaido's review blogs stupid No Not really Nope And...the question I'm sure everyone wants answered... Will Sabo play a role? Yes No Sort of Category:Blog posts